


Comics

by Shaunarnia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: Prompt: [slides in on heelys] carl/reader being cute w comics and stuff??¿? maybe first kiss??just cute carl in general ???
Relationships: Carl Grimes/You
Kudos: 25





	Comics

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my thewalkingdeadreaderinserts tumblr some time ago!

“Hey, (Y/N), look at this one!” 

Carl calls you over to him. On the most recent run, Rick had brought some comic books back for both you and Carl. It keeps you both quiet, and it gives you the chance to get to know each other better. In the process of the little bonding session, you’ve developed a crush on him. You join him and sit beside him on the floor, peering over his shoulder and allowing your eyes to scan over the pages.

“This is my favourite! How’d ya know?” 

You beam at him, not realising that you’re edging slightly closer to him.

“Ya told me ages ago, remember?” 

He grins sheepishly. It was a good few months ago that you’d had the whole comic book talk with him. You beam back at him, making a mental note of how cute it is of him to remember a detail as small as that. You scoot even closer to him, unintentionally brushing hands with him. Blood rushes to your cheeks, and you can’t stop yourself from looking up at him, wanting to see if the blood has rushed to his cheeks, too. Well, there’s certainly a change of colour there. 

You look straight into his eyes, taking notice of the twinkle in them. They never normally look like that. The distance between the two of you is decreasing, and soon, your lips are pressed together and your eyes are closed. The kiss is so light that you wouldn’t have even known he was kissing you if you weren’t aware of the situation. A few seconds later, you break apart and simply look at each other with identical facial expressions - the widest smiles you’ve both worn in a very long time. 

No words are necessary. It’s evident that the kiss you two just shared is the confession all in its own.


End file.
